Til the End of Time
by iiiakapassion
Summary: It's a short fic about Trunks and Pan Freindship that could turn into love.


*Til the End of Time*

T/P

Authors note: My first fic! I don't know if it's any good or just plain bad. But I thought it was all right considering I am not so good at grammar and spelling. Well, please review! I do not and anyway own Dragonball.

It's been a year since grandpa left. I miss him very much. Things just aren't the same around here without him. We moved shortly after, to America. It was the last time I have spoken or seen Bra, or Vegeta and Bulma. I wasn't so happy on moving, but it was a great new job and dad was excided about it. So I said nothing.

There is only one person that I see every night. He comes to Visit around eleven. Trunks and I have become close since grandpa left. We would sit on the sandy beach, just talking and Laughing about are Adventure to space, until there is nothing more to talk about. Yet every day there is always something new. We never have just nothing to say. He tells me about his day and the entire hassle about being President, and I tell him about my day in school. Then at other times we talk about stupid things. Like the way we dress and boyfriends and girlfriends. Witch neither of us has. He says he just hasn't found the right person for him. I never thought Trunks was such a romantic, but he really is. I told him that most guys fear me, because I can defend my self. He always tells me that one-day someone would love me for those same reasons. One day! I don't know, but I hope.

I know he always thought of me as a kid, and a spoiled brat, but now I think he considers me a friend, and more grown up then before. It means allot to me that he thinks so. He has even stop calling me little. That's why I think this way. I mean he tells me everything, never holding back unless it's way over my league. I really don't want to hear anything that would discuss me.

I don't know what changed, but for the past month he has been distant. He was more careful of what he was telling me, like he was holding back. I never said anything, but I was worried that maybe he was tired of coming to visit. He hasn't called or did he come last night, and he is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he won't come either tonight, but I will still wait.

*Meanwhile*

Trunks was near by, but keeping his Ki hidden from her.

I don't know what to do? I have strange feelings for a girl fourteen years younger. Well, she isn't just any girl but Son Pan. Since Goku left, Pan and I have become good friends, but that's changed some how.

I find my self-wanting to kiss her, or just wrap her up in my arms and tell her how much I have grown to love her over and over. 

What is wrong with me? I can look back at the times were I would baby-sit her, and know my mind is playing tricks on me. When we went of into space in search for the Dragonballs, I would risk my life to protect her. I didn't know what made me jump every time the thought of her in danger, but I know one thing. It felt like a piece of me was leaving or going to be taken away. I just couldn't allow that.

That was a hectic year. So many things were going on you couldn't be at both places. So I always made sure I wasn't far from Pan. Goku surly didn't need my protection. Every night we would all just laugh are heads off. I mean what we went threw was funny. We would all just fall asleep together. One time Pan woke up and headed to the bathroom, I woke up and just couldn't help at smile at her. She didn't notice that I was awake, she looked so cute with her pajamas on. I leaned to give her allot of credit. She came threw for us all. She is the strongest female on are team, and it helps to be Gohans daughter. She proved her self in my eyes to be considered more then just a kid, but she still had much to learn.

When we came back home, none of us expected what was waiting for us. I still to this day hate it that I couldn't be there to protect Pan from all the danger. I even hurt her. I really don't like talking about it because of the things my evil self did. Goku fought his best to protect this planet and those he loved on it. But it was still hard to see him leave.

Pan wasn't the only one who took it hard; it kind of changed everyone. Gohan took the Son family to Boston. Leaving me without my best friend and with out my little Panny. But it didn't keep me from seeing them; I would come visit as much as I could. Witch is now every night. It is something we both enjoy and very much needed. It is the only time when we could be are selves and kick back. 

I can tell her anything, but about girls. Even though I don't have a steady girlfriend I do go out on dates. What would my father think if I never came home with a girl? 

I watch her from the parking lot. Hoping she doesn't sense my key. Last night I didn't show up, well that's what she thinks. I was here trying to find a way to tell her something very important to me, but what if she doesn't feel that way about me. I am twenty-nine years old, and se is just fifteen. I don't want to push her into something she doesn't want. All I want is a chance to show her that I do love her, and I am welling to wait until she is older and ready for something in the lines of a realinship. But I couldn't walk up to her. She left an hour later, just sitting there waiting for me, and here I am again stalling.

It's enough, I can't get the nerve to tell her but I wont make her think that I a banded her. I will just be there for her, until I get the nerve to tell her how I feel. Even if it takes me til the end of time.

Trunks walked up to Pan, sounding like he was out of breath.

"Pan!" he yelled. She turned and he could see the smile on her face. This brings joy to his heart.

"Hey! What took you?" she asked not mentioning the night before.

"Oh! I am so sorry about last night. I had some things to do and I lost track of time." he said. Knowing very well he was lying to her.

"It's OK! You're here now."she said, feeling allot better. That it wasn't because of her he didn't come. Only if she new.

"Good! But I promise to make it up to you." he said, grabbing her hips and bringing her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her. Pan was at lost from his actions. She didn't know if she should kick his butt or to enjoy his warmth.

"What are you doing?' she asked.

"I am making up for yesterday and for being late today." he said giving her a wink as he lifted up into the air, heading to who knows where.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what!?"

"You do know I can fly?"

"Yep!"

"Oh!" was all she said, as a blush appeared on her face. Trunks too blushed and continued to hold her, but tighter then before. Now that he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

They spent the night having a wonderful time with each other. Trunks took her around the world. They would get something to eat in Italy, go swimming in Hawaii, but stopping by In France for a small shopping. Pan was having a great time, and the feelings she had before of him not wanting to be around her anymore was totally gone. Trunks enjoyed seeing her happy, and back to her old self. He wanted to make up for the night before. It was already eight in the morning and Pan would have to get up for school in an hour so they decided it was a night. Trunks took her home, still holding her in his arms. When he arrived at Pans home, he looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. Not to disturb her, he flew up to Pans bedroom window and opened it. Carefully laying her on the bed. 

He stood there and just looked at the young girl that he had fallen madly in love with.

"I love you Son Pan!" he said as he left jumped out the window and flew off. 

"I love you to Trunks Brief! Til the end of time." she said I her sleep.

No matter where we are,

Or who we meet. 

Til the end of time,

It will always be 

Just you and me.

The End!

Please Review! 


End file.
